


A Light In The Darkness

by spideywriting (catch_you_later)



Series: whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drowning, Escape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Torture, Whumptober 2019, altno.12, do not copy to another site, waterlogged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/spideywriting
Summary: Peter tries to escape after being kidnapped by HYDRA, but there's one thing he doesn't know...





	A Light In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed

He’s been imprisoned for 6 days when he finally gets his chance and is able to knock out his guard and sneak away.

Hungry, exhausted and hurting, he creeps down the hallways, ducking behind corners and flattening to the ceiling every time a HYDRA agent approaches. (Peter’s estimation of HYDRA's efficiency is dropping rapidly – what kind of an evil secret agent doesn’t look up?)

While lagging on the 'efficient agent' part, they've certainly filled the 'evil' part. They’ve been starving him, beating him, cutting him and depriving him of sleep for the better part of the six days, so he’s a muddled, wobbly, distraught mess by the time he arrives at a door that screams MAIN ENTRANCE.

For some reason, his balance has been way off-mark here all week (possibly because of the wobbliness) and as he stumbles towards the door, he staggers badly and almost nosedives to the floor.

Hastily sticking to the wall, he manages to slowly inch his way to the door.

It’s guarded by an electronical lock that seems to need a finger print _and_ a retinal scan.

Peter almost cries.

He stares at the doors desperately. They are the only thing between him and his freedom right now, and he can’t afford to give up now. Not when he’s so close.

Straightening his spine and gathering all that’s left of his waning strength, he steps to the door and begins to _push_.

The doors strain.

Peter’s muscles scream.

It feels like the door is pushing back against him. It's probably made of some freaky new, extremely strong element, like his shackles had been.

Peter growls and pushes harder, ignoring the snaps and creaks of his injured ribs and clavicle, the agony that grows exponentially.

Then, with a deafening _crash_ and _whoosh_, the door snaps open.

And let in an avalanche of water.

Too late, Peter realizes.

_This is a submarine_.

_The door wasn't reinforced, it had been held down by_ water pressure. 

_Peter is inescapably screwed. _

The wave throws him away from the doorway, cracking his head into the wall.

A flurry of bright spots splatter across his field of vision, disorienting him.

His limbs feel like lead, but they float around in the current like sea-weed. He can’t move them, but the water moves them for him.

He wonders if he will ever see the surface again.

As the darkness approaches, he spots a light brighter than the others, moving quickly towards him.

He wonders if it’s an anglerfish, coming to eat him, but the light is blue so probably not.

It’s too late in any case.

Peter slips to the darkness.


End file.
